Se réveiller à tes côtés
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Waking up with you" de Greyshield : Parfois, Chizuru est très fatiguée quand elle reste tard chez Ryū...
1. Te tenir

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Te tenir

* * *

Chizuru Yoshida n'aurait pas pu être plus inconsciente, plus ignorante des sentiments que lui portait son meilleur ami, Ryū Sanada.

Ryū n'aurait pas plus l'aimer plus.

Plus d'une centaine de fois dans sa tête il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait fait sourire. Chaque nuit lorsqu'il s'endormait elle était à ses côtés, dans son esprit. Chaque matin lorsqu'il se réveillait –oh, comme il détestait le réveil- elle n'était plus là. Il avait besoin de Chizuru comme il avait besoin d'eau et d'air. C'était instinctif d'être avec elle. Rien en un millier d'années ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle venait jouer aux jeux vidéo chez lui, même s'il était fatigué il ne lui demandait pas de s'en aller. Si elle le battait ou l'insultait, il ne s'en offensait pas car il savait que c'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui. Rien ne pourrait le faire flancher.

Et puis il le lui avait dit. Elle ne l'aimait pas en retour. Il s'y attendait tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Au bout du compte il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Aussi devait-il chérir des moments pareils :

Il était allongé sur son lit, se tenant sur un coude, avec Chizuru assise sur le bord du matelas. Ils faisaient face à l'écran de la télévision : elle jouait mais Ryū avait fini par s'ennuyer. Il était près de minuit et ses parents étaient partis pour un voyage d'anniversaire tandis que son frère était au loin avec sa fiancée… celle qui avait brisé le cœur de Chizu.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Chizu de ne pas rentrer chez elle. La résidence Yoshida était assez au petit bonheur la chance, tout comme sa meilleure amie en fait. Elle s'était endormie sur le sol de sa chambre tant de fois ou lui avait même piqué son lit dans le temps. Mais ils étaient un peu trop vieux pour ça désormais, bien que ça leur arrivait encore de temps en temps. Elle se réveillerait et le supplierait de lui préparer des ramen avant de partir en courant vivre sa vie comme la jeune fille trépidante qu'elle était.

Ryū faisait face à l'écran mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur son dos, ses épaules en particulier. Elle était forte pour une fille mais Ryū était plus fort qu'elle et il voyait sa féminité comme aucun autre garçon. Ryū savait être le seul à pouvoir dompter ce monstre de fille.

De longues minutes passèrent. Enfin, Chizu quitta le jeu et éteignit la télé. Toutefois, au lieu de se lever, de s'étirer et de se diriger vers la porte en faisant un vague signe de la main, leur petit rituel, elle soupira d'une voix ensommeillée et bascula sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient lourds de sommeil. Elle se tourna sur le côté et eut du mal à les garder ouverts.

« C'est trop brillant, Ryū… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il leva le bras et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. Il était silencieux et resta immobile.

« Je vais juste rester… un petit peu plus, c'est tout… »

C'était toujours ce qu'elle disait avant de s'endormir par-terre ou dans son lit…

« Oui, Chizuru. Juste un petit peu plus. »

« Vingt minutes, parce que tu me bats toujours… » Elle était allongée de sorte que son épaule nue reposait contre lui : il faisait froid dans la pièce.

Ryū se positionna plus confortablement et prit la liberté de tirer les couvertures sur eux deux. Il plaça son bras autour d'elle. Était-ce considéré tirer avantage de la situation ?

« Ryū, espèce de sale bâtard… » Murmura-t-elle, pressant un peu sa main. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures, plus proche de sa chaleur à lui, jusqu'à ce que son esprit se soit envolé avec Morphée.

Dans l'obscurité bleue-noire de la nuit, Ryū ferma aussi les yeux.

« Chizuru, espèce de tentatrice envoûtante… »

Les doux filins de l'aube entrèrent subrepticement dans la chambre, tombant sur le couple qui n'en était pas un plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il se réveilla, une chaleur certaine entre les bras, et se crût être en train de rêver. Alors que ses yeux à elle s'entrouvrirent, il fit semblant d'être encore endormi. Le choc qu'elle reçut initialement fut adouci par la chaleur qui émanait de lui, devenue la sienne pendant la nuit. Enlacés dans leur état ensommeillé, ils étaient allongés face à face et étroitement imbriqués.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette, » dit-elle si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

« Je t'aime, Chizuru, » répondit-il d'une voix qui traînait après le vent.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je préfère largement ce pairing au canon, désolée pour les fans de Sadako. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Faire semblant

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Faire semblant

* * *

Elle était décidée à le dépasser, comme elle avait été décidée à dépasser Yano lorsqu'elles étaient rivales. Pourtant, il gardait la cadence alors qu'elle accélérait impétueusement son rythme.

« Et si tu abandonnais ? » La taquina Ryū. Elle pouvait voir qu'il s'amusait beaucoup.

« Il faudra me marcher sur le corps ! » Répliqua-t-elle, l'orgueil parlant à sa place.

Il haussa à peine les épaules et resta à sa hauteur sans effort. C'était tellement rageant !

Et puis une idée fit « tilt ! » dans sa tête. Chizuru n'avait pas l'habitude de tricher, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle savait que Ryū ferait tout pour elle. Elle ralentit et essaya de paraître faible.

« Hé, Ryū… je ne… me sens… pas trop bien… » Elle se mit à tituber et à tourner de l'œil de manière convaincante. A son grand dam, elle fut attrapée par ses mains puissantes et redressée, un bras fort enserrant sa taille pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

« Chizuru, ça va ? Tu peux marcher ? » Sa voix était contenue, mais avec leur proximité, elle savait qu'il était des plus inquiets à son égard.

« Je pense … que tu devrais … aller chercher … Pin … ou … quelqu'un … je dois juste … me reposer… » Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'elle faisait exprès de respirer laborieusement. Elle haleta deux trois fois, juste pour la forme. Les défenses de Ryū s'effondraient très rapidement.

Le plan était de faire s'éloigner Ryū afin qu'elle puisse finir la course avant lui. C'était gamin, elle le savait, mais ça pouvait marcher. Enfin, ça aurait pu si Ryū n'avait pas été Ryū.

Impassible, il la souleva sans peine comme une jeune mariée et cala sa tête à elle contre son épaule. Sur ce, il commença à rentrer lentement à l'école. Tête de nœud de Ryū.

Énervée, Chizu tambourina son torse et se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse descendre.

« Idiot de Ryū ! Tu es tombé pour ça et toutes mes manigances sont tombées à l'eau ! »

Il y eut une sorte de tension sans précédent agrémentée d'un ange passant avec tous ses cousins germains.

Sa main à lui se leva.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle vacilla. L'atmosphère inhabituelle revint à la charge. Elle laissa Chizuru tremblante de la tête aux pieds et Ryū avec un regard d'acier. La main menaçante, tellement étrangère, vint se poser sur son épaule : elle était gentille.

« Je peux faire semblant aussi, tu sais. »


	3. T'éviter

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

T'éviter

* * *

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »_

_Douleur dans sa poitrine._

_« Tu me dis toujours ce genre de choses. En quoi c'est différent ? »_

_« Parce que tu connais déjà la réponse. »_

Depuis cette conversation, elle n'avait pas été capable de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était bien trop gênant d'être autour de Ryū désormais.

Il savait qu'il en souffrirait s'il venait à remettre le sujet sur la table. Mais il voulait, avait à le lui rappeler. Il n'était pas secret que Ryū aurait pu avoir une petite copine du jour au lendemain s'il avait l'énergie nécessaire. Mais il n'y avait qu'une fille qui lui faisait envie et déjà chaque jour ils se côtoyaient intimement.

Elle l'évitait. Et pourtant, elle le découvrait au plus anodin des moments : de l'autre côté de la rue pendant son jogging alors qu'elle sortait faire des courses de dernière minute ou adossé à un mur à l'école alors qu'elle se rendait en classe. Pendant les cours elle sentait son regard sur elle, savait qu'il n'écoutait pas la leçon à cause d'elle. A cause de lui, elle n'écoutait pas non plus.

Eviter la confrontation était la voie du couard, mais pourquoi devrait-elle agir différemment lorsque la confrontation était si terrifiante ?

Suivant le courant était ce que faisait l'homme sans ambitions mais pourquoi l'eau enserrait-elle le doigt qui venait à son encontre ?

L'attente.

L'attente.

L'attente.

L'attente, la chute.

L'atterrissage.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Très court, certes, et j'espère que vous comprenez de quoi il est question. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Elle m'aime pas du tout

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Elle M'Aime Pas Du Tout

* * *

Une fin est toujours un commencement. Toujours.

_Elle m'aime un peu, elle m'aime pas du tout. Elle m'aime un peu, elle m'aime pas du tout._

Comme il souhaitait être jeune et crédule, et croire que le destin avait placé toutes ses réponses dans les pétales d'une pâquerette.

_Il m'aime passionnément, il _pense _m'aimer. Il m'aime passionnément, il _pense _m'aimer. Il m'aime passionnément…_

Comme elle souhaitait que les pâquerettes lui fournissent les réponses qu'elle voulait entendre !

Frustrée, elle jeta les fleurs au sol et cacha son visage de ses genoux. Dans un moment sa main repartirait à l'assaut de l'herbe fraiche, ses doigts chercheront à nouveau la fleur du destin. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver la _bonne_, elle connaitrait alors la vérité.

Et il la vit, cueillant des pâquerettes, arrachant les pétales à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Donc il en cueillit une aussi.

Les pétales, ils étaient un nombre pair.

_Elle m'aime pas du tout._

Il allait la lâcher mais sentait que ça aurait été un gâchis de ne pas massacrer les pétales de son destin. Avec détermination, il remit sa casquette, avant d'arracher de rage les offensants blancs pétales.

Et le voilà.

Le plus petit, le plus doux, la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu… un chétif pétale soyeux qui était jusque-là caché par les autres.

_Elle m'aime un peu. Elle m'aime un peu. Elle m'aime un peu._

Ryū tomba à ses genoux alors que la couleur quittait ses traits.

« Elle m'aime un peu, » chuchota-t-il.


	5. C'est ton indifférence que j'aime

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

C'est ton indifférence que j'aime

* * *

Ryū Sanada n'était pas une personne prétentieuse.

Il n'était pas bruyant.

_**Si je parle, je pourrais ne pas entendre ce qu'elle dit.**_

Il prenait la vie sereinement.

_**Si je vais trop vite, je pourrais ne pas suivre tout ce qu'elle fait.**_

Il n'était pas exigeant.

_**Si je m'impose, je lui enlèverai la chance de venir à moi quand elle se sentira prête.**_

En général, Ryū Sanada ne se voilait pas la face avec plusieurs masques.

_**Si je ne lui permets pas de voir mon cœur, je l'empêcherai de prendre la bonne décision.**_

Parce que c'était _combien_ il aimait Chizuru Yoshida.

En général, Chizuru était l'exact opposé de Ryū.

Elle était bruyante.

_Si je parle fort tout le temps, personne n'entendra ce que mon cœur a à dire._

_**Sans savoir que ses mots étaient les sources de son cœur.**_

Chizuru vit sa vie comme si elle a prévu de tout essayer avant même d'être en âge de boire.

_Si je n'essaye pas tout, je pourrais ne pas trouver ce que je suis censée découvrir._

_**Ne croit-elle pas qu'une chose pareille viendra forcément à **_**elle **_**?**_

Avec une loyauté sans faille et une dérangeante curiosité, Chizuru faisait des affaires de tous les siennes.

_Si quelqu'un n'est pas là pour mes amis quand ils ont besoin d'aide, qui les aidera ?_

_**Ce serait obsessive de remarquer que c'est pour **_**cette **_**raison que je ne me suis jamais volontairement porté en avant. Alors je ne le dirais pas.**_

Contrairement à Ryū, Chizuru _mettait_ des masques.

_Je dois protéger mes amis de mes malvenues douleurs, peurs, gênes et déceptions._

_**Ah, Chizuru, mais tes masques se craquèlent toujours. C'est pourquoi je suis heureux, car c'est **_**ainsi **_**que je sais combien tu M'aimes.**_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Fin de ces OS. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu un mal de chien à cerner l'avant-dernier argument concernant les amis. Je pense que c'est plus probable ce que j'ai mis qu'une traduction littérale des phrases de l'auteur. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^' J'aimerais remercier mes lecteurs et notamment noyau d'olive et KOL pour leurs reviews^^ Concernant de possibles traductions de "Kaichou wa Maid-Sama" fanfics, il faut bien préciser que je connais et que je suivais l'histoire jusqu'à peu près au dixième tome avant de lâcher l'affaire. Mais qui sait ce que nous réserve la nouvelle année, hein ? Je vous tiens au courant ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Petites Choses

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Petites Choses

* * *

Si Ryū pouvait avoir un rencard avec Chizuru, il le rendrait inoubliable.

Il lui banderait les yeux et l'emmènerait dans un endroit lointain et exotique, pour voir sa surprise. Ils mangeraient à un fameux restaurant à la lueur des chandelles et s'essaieraient à la cuisine étrangère. Il y aura des feux d'artifice. Des tonnes ! Et Chizu sourirait tout ce temps. Il l'accompagnerait à un évènement sportif afin d'être ébahi par sa fougue sur le terrain. Ils feraient quelque chose d'excitant : comme du parachute… ou de la tyrolienne ! Ils iraient voir des animaux dangereux et la première à minuit d'un film d'horreur. Il souhaitait voir aussi son expression terrifiée.

Ryū savait qu'il n'aurait jamais un rencard pareil avec Chizuru-ce n'était que l'un de ses fantasmes, totalement séparé de la monotone réalité qu'étaient leurs vies. La valeur de sa vie à lui était toute trouvée dans les petites choses. Un toucher, son sourire : vivre jour après jour à ses côtés. La vie n'avait pas à être excitante pour que l'amour le soit tout autant. Et donc en avant la patience.

Sa volonté à elle déclinait.

Chizu essayait de vivre chaque jour avec Ryū comme les précédents, mais maintenant elle était obligée de _le_ remarquer et dans une lumière qui lui faisait mal aux yeux et tirait sur sa corde sensible.

Tout avait plus de sens.

Avant, quand Ryū souriait, baissant sa tête et la regardant un peu par-dessous, c'était parce qu'il était content, parce que la vie était belle ou parce que quelque chose était amusant.

Maintenant, Chizu remarquait que Ryū ne souriait vraiment qu'à elle.

Avant, Chizu pouvait blâmer les misérables notes qu'il se prenait pour sa tendance à regarder par la fenêtre et à rêvasser en classe, s'avachissant sur son bureau et tenant son cou d'une main.

Maintenant, elle semblait le surprendre à _la_ regarder alors qu'il rêvassait tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

Avant, quand Ryū faisait des choses pour elle ou prenait des libertés avec elle, c'étaient son obligation et son droit en tant qu'ami et frère, où il agissait avec les épaules carrées et un cœur d'or.

Maintenant, c'était sa joie et son doux plaisir que de se comporter en tant que soupirant, enthousiaste et prompt.

Avant, quand Ryū la touchait, c'était un contact normal entre amis et frère et sœur.

Maintenant, elle comprenait que chaque petit contact représentait son affection profonde : une main sur son épaule, ses doigts à travers ses cheveux : un corps réconfortant sur lequel s'appuyer et trouver le repos.

Profondément et avec souffrance, Ryū était amoureux.

Étonnamment et de manière quasi impossible, Chizu craignait d'avoir une fois de plus prit cette route.


	7. Sentiments d'Incertitude

_Auteur : Greyshield_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Sentiments d'Incertitude

* * *

Marchant côte à côte dans la fraîcheur du crépuscule, les deux trouvèrent que des sentiments tels que l'anxiété, la nervosité et la sur-protection qui étaient dernièrement le lot quotidien de leur couple se faisaient couvrir par une bonne couche de paix. Respirer : juste respirer l'air frais d'une soirée étoilée envoyait une essence de pureté et de clarté dans le corps et dans l'esprit. Pleins d'un sentiment de bien-être et d'une bonne considération des choses simples de la vie, Ryū et sa compagne tendue au possible contemplaient la nuit.

En une soirée telle que celle-ci, Ryū était dépassé par l'amour inconditionnel qu'il nourrissait pour la fille à ses côtés. Avec une triste certitude, il ne se permettait pas de croire qu'elle pourrait l'aimer tout autant qu'il l'aimait. Après tout, il savait l'étendue de son amour. C'était beaucoup à demander.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand son épaule à elle se pressa contre la sienne. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, perplexe. Tête baissée, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et tenait gauchement le bout de sa manche. Stupéfait, il sourit.

Il la surprit en complétant le geste : en enveloppant sa petite main dans sa grande et en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble comme si un tel geste était ce qu'il initiait fréquemment. En fait, on ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité, toutefois il voulait montrer à Chizuru qu'il était confiant en l'affection, non, en l'_amour _qu'il lui portait. Il voulait qu'elle voit leur comptabilité, qu'il était naturel de se tenir par la main. Parce qu'alors, si elle commençait à ressentir la même chose pour lui, il lui serait plus facile d'avoir également de la confiance. L'homme devait mener tout compte fait.

Leur proximité était intimidante, cependant il était ravi de sentir la main de Chizuru lui rendre son étreinte avec la même force dont il avait fait preuve, bien que ce fût avec hésitation. Elle ralentit et puis s'arrêta de marcher. Sa tête se leva.

"Ryū."

"Hum."

"Je pense... je pense, Ryū... je pense que je suis confuse."

Jamais un homme de paroles, il la regarda, lui demandant du regard de continuer. Il écarta gentiment une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour pouvoir mieux lire son expression. Chizu semblait vouloir continuer mais aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime, Chizuru."

"Arrête ça ! C'est ça qui me confuse !" Sa colère ne l'atteignait pas.

"Ryū n'arrête pas de m'envoyer ces émotions qui me chamboulent et je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elles, et tout s'emmêle dans ma tête et je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je ressens et ce que Ryū ressent. C'est ... j'aurais souhaité que tu ne me fasses jamais penser à ces choses-là !"

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne et s'écarta à grands pas, son tempérament détonnant chez sa personne habituellement composée. Il se cala sur sa foulée en peu de temps avant de la rattraper, ses muscles à lui reconnaissant la force en elle par comparaison à la sienne. Chizu avait du mal à tenir, et finalement fondit en larmes.

"Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire." Elle tremblait, n'ayant plus d'énergie. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, contre son torse.

"Je pense que je suis amoureuse de Ryū," couina-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. Elle tapota pathétiquement son torse de son poing. Pensif, il la considéra.

Elle fit un son incohérent auquel il ne savait pas répondre. Exaspérée, elle attrapa ses bras à lui et les mit autour de sa taille à elle. Ryū lui fit donc un câlin. Ils se tinrent de la sorte pour un moment.

"Chizuru... si tu m'aimes, j'en suis ravi. Mais même si tu décides que non, je t'aime aussi. Pas pour ce à quoi tu ressembles ou apparais aux autres, mais parce que tu es Chizuru."

Elle se pressa plus près de lui. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés.

"Merci," soupira-t-elle.


End file.
